The Evil in Nerima
by Sakudepp
Summary: Ranma y Akane ya están juntos, y ahora juntos harán frenfe a los "no muertos", Capítulo 6 arriba
1. Chapter 1

Hola! aquí me encuentro de nuevo con otra historía ^^, en ésta ocasión me he decantado por una historía más seria, pero prometo que no faltarán los momentos cómicos y el romance, asique espero que les guste mi nueva historia y que por favor me den sus opinones ^^

Los personajes des ésta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, hago ésto sin ánimo de lucro :)

CAPÍTULO 1. ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-ese grito por parte de mi hermana mayor me despertó.

-¿Ka... sumi?- cómo alma que lleva el diablo salí de entre las sábanas, me puse las zapatillas como pude y salí escaleras abajo en busca de mi hermana.

El horror llegó a mi vista, cuando por fin mis ojos se aconstumbraron a la penunbra de la noche, la visión que tenía ante mi era aterradora. Los muebles del

salón estaban rotos, desornenados, habia indicios de una evidente lucha, cuando de repente la ví, mi hermana Kasumi, en el suelo con lo que parecía una grave

herida en su cuello, no dejaba de sangrar. Junto a ella, lo que parecia ser una persona, pálida, en un evidente estado de putrefacción tirada en el suelo,

inerte, y mi padre llorando a moco tendido intentando auxiliar a Kasumi.

-¿QUÉ HA OCURRIDO AQUÍ?- las lágrimas pronto hicieron acto de presencia, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

-Akane, ¿estás bien?- intentaba tranquilizarme mi otra hermana, Nabiki.

-Nabiki, papa, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿qué le ha ocurrido a Kasumi?-la voz se me quebraba.

-No lo sabemos Akane querida, sólo oimos un grito y bajamos todos, parece ser que esa persona atacó a Kasumi y que tu padre acabó con el- decía tia Nodoka.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras y me posicioné junto a mi padre y Kasumi, la herida no pintaba bien.

-Tenemos que llamar al doctor- dije.

-Intentamos hacerlo pero en el telefono no hay línea- dijo Nabiki llorando, creo que desde la muerte de nuestra madre era la primera vez que la veia llorar.

Acerqué mi mano y intenté tomar el pulso de mi hermana, nada, no notaba nada, ni una pulsación, me acerqué más hasta comprobar su respiración, lo que ocurrió

después pasó muy rápido, la expresión de Kasumi cambió, tranformandose en un rostro tenebroso, yo me alejé corriendo del susto.

-¿Kasumi?- mi hermana cómo un animal salvaje saltó sobre mi padre y mordió su brazo.

Entre todos intentamos separarla y cuando lo conseguimos se llevó un trozo del brazo de mi padre en la boca.

-¿Kasumi cariño, qué te pasa?-preguntó tia Nodoka asustada.

-¡GRRRRRRRRR- saltó sobre ella, sin resultado, ya que conseguí interceptarla, golpenandole como pude y cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

-Nabiki, tia, esto no es normal, no se que le ocurre a Kasumi- dije poniendome de nuevo en pose de combate y esperando el nuevo ataque de mi hermana.

-¿Papa estás bien?- la voz de Nabiki sonaba preocupada.

Rápidamente miré a mi padre, su brazo que no había dejado de sangrar paró, palideciendo toda su piel, hasta el punto de monstar sus ojos ojerosos, y de nuevo

esa expresión salvaje, parecida a la de mi hermana, intentó saltar sobre mi para morderme, pero lo detuve de una patada, y salí corriendo escaleras arriba arrastrando

conmigo a mi hermana y a mi tia.

Llegamos a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de golpe, con pestillo.

-Dios mio, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?- lloraba tia Nodoka.

-No lo se tia, pero por lo que parecía esque a mi hermana le dejó de latir su corazón y entonces volvió a la vida como esa cosa-dije.

Nabiki se acercó a mi ventana y la abrió, nos asomamos las tres a la ventana horrorizadas por lo que ahí se monstraba, casas ardiendo, personas en estado de putrefacción

asediando las calle y mordiendo a todos cuando se encontraban en su camino.

-¿Ranma?- fue lo primero que pensé.-¿tia dónde está Ranma?- comenzé de nuevo a llorar.

-Tranquila hija, Ranma se fue con Gemna y Happosai a las montañas a entrenar, seguramente estén bien y ayí no habrá pasado nada-dijo mi tia intentando disimular su

preocupación.

-Si es lo que creo... papa y Kasumi han muerto, y han vuelto a la vida como esos- dijo Nabiki señalando a los muertos vivientes que se veían desde mi ventana.

De pronto lo pensé, papa y Kasumi habian muerto dejandonos solas a mi hermana y a mí, me derrunbé.

-¡PLAF!, ¡PLAF!-ese sonido me volvió la conciencia.

-Deben de ser Kasumi y papa intentando entrar- dijo horrorizada Nabiki.

-Es verdad, no es momento de llorar, tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que buscar a Ranma, tio Genma y al maestro-dije decidida.

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos?- preguntó curiosa Nabiki.

-Es verdad Akane querida, no podemos salir por la puerta- decía mi tia.

-Entonces lo haremos por la ventana- confirmé.

Rápidamente metimos en tres maletas todo lo que nos podía ser de utilidad, un par de boken, alguna pesa que tenía por el cuarto, y nos cambiamos, me puse mi

kimono ya que me sentía mejor con él si tenía que luchar, y le presté un par de chandals a Nabiki y a mi tia para que se cambiaran.

Me acerqué al marco de la ventan y tiré las mochilas.

-Bien, Nabiki, tia, voy a saltar, cuando lo haga, será vuestro turno, yo os ayudaré lo prometo- dije una vez asentieron y salté.

La caída tampoco era muy alta, pero aun así paré la caída de Nabiki y tia Nodoka.

-Ahora tendremos que ir a las montañas a buscarlos, pero antes tendremos que salir de Nerima, asique coger un boken cáda una de vosotras, y por favor

tratar que no os muerdan, yo intentaré cubriros como pueda-aseguré.

-De acuerdo- afirmaron a duo.

Pronto salimos del jardín de nuestra casa para encontrarnos con una sorpresa no muy grata.

CONTINUARÁ...

Akane Tendo :)

Espero que les haya gustado e intrigado el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia ^^ y espero que me den sus opiniones ^^

Cuidense mucho :)))


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! ya estoy aquí con mi segunda entrega de The Evil in Nerima, la verdad que el primer capítulo ha tenído bastante aceptación y estoy muy contenta por ello :) es verdad que es una historia diferente, y esa era mi intención, hacer algo distinto a lo que se suele escribir sobre Ranma 1/2. Bueno esperando que les guste mi 2º capítulo y esperando como siempre vuestras opiniones, para ayudar a mejorar siempre :)

Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad esclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, hago ésto sin ánimo de lucro :)

Capítulo2. ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Socorro!- esos gritos me sacaron de mi sueño.

Gracias a ese 6º sentido que desarrollé debido a mi hobby y dedicación en la vida, las artes marciales, pude averiguar que algo no andaba bien. En medio segundo me vestí y salí de la tienda de campaña.

A mis pies se encontraba un viejo tirado en el suelo que tenía una pierna sangrando, y junto a él una niña de unos 5 años que no paraba de llorar.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?- pregunté, era evidente que no.

-Corre … salva ami nieta… por favor, a mi me han mordido, pero a ella no…-

-¿Cómo?, no le entiendo, le llevaré al médico señor, aguante, conozco en Nerima uno muy bueno…, ¿señor?- ese hombre ya no respiraba.

-¿Abu?, ¡ABUELO!-lloraba la niña.

Nunca se me habian dado bien los niños, pero no podía dejarla sola, asi que puse un brazo sobre el hombro de la niña y ésta me abrazó. En ese instante el que fue su abuelo se levantó y se abalanzó para atacarnos, ataque que nunca llegó, cómo buen artista marcial que soy lo esquivé y éste cayó al suelo golpeandose con una roca y dejando nuevamente de moverse.

-Ranma, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- preguntaba preocupado mi padre que llegaba corriendo.

-No se…, ese viejo estaba herido, dejó de respirar, pero luego volvió a la vida e intentó mordernos-dije alterado.

-¿Y quién es esa niña?- preguntó curioso el maestro.

En mis brazos se encontraba esa pequeña niña de unos 5 años, dormida plácidamente.

-Mira ha habierto los ojos-dijo mi padre emocionado.

Me acerqué a la tienda de campaña y se arrodillé junto al saco de dormir dónde estaba la pequeña. Ésta se econtraba totalmente desorientado mirando a todos sitios, una vez clavó su mirada en mí, esos ojos color chocolate que me recordaban tanto a los deuna persona en concreto, esos ojos inundado s en lágrimas. La pequeña volvió a abrazarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿qué ha pasado?-pregunté.

-No lo ze, mi abuelito y yo estabamos en caza cuando mi mama y mi papa intentaron mordernoz, papa mordió al abuelo, pero el me llevó cargando hazta aquí-dijo entre sollozos.

-Tranquila, no llores, ahora no estrás sola, y trataremos a averiguar lo que está pasando- intenté que mi sonrisa fuera convincente.

Ella me la devolvió.

-Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, éste viejo tonto es mi padre Genma, y el viejo enano y feo es Happosai mi maestro-

-Oiee, más respeto hijo ingrato-dijo enfadado mi padre.

-Yo no soy feo- dijo el maestro simulando que lloraba.

La pequeña rió, esa sonrisa… no en realidad toda ella, sus ojos chocolate, su pelo negro, vale, pero se veía claramente destellos azulados repartidos por sus cabellos divididos en dos colas, podría pasar por su hermana.

-Me llamo Ai-sonrió nuevamente- Ai Koizumi -

-"¿Koizumi?, ¿ese no era el apellido de soltera de Naoko?, la mardre de Akane, ¿Akane?"-pensé.

-¿AKANE?-grité exaltado.

-¿Qué te ocurre Ranma?, Akane no vino a éste entrenamiento.

Pasé toltamente de lo que dijo mi padre y me dirigí de nuevo a la niña

-Ai, ¿tu venías de Nerima verdad?-

-Zi, ahí vivia con miz padrez- dijo.

-¿Y tubisteis problemas para llegar a las montañas?-

-Laz perzonaz por la calle, parezian todoz como papa, mama y el abuelo- volvió a llorar.

Esa punzada de angustia de nuevo en mi interior.

-¡PAPA, AKANE, MAMA Y LOS DEMÁS ESTABAN EN CASA, TENEMOS QUE IR POR ELLOS!-grité agarrandolo por la parte superior de su kimono.

-Recojamos las cosas-dijo el maestro.

Rápidamente me dirigí a meter todas las cosas en la maleta, para poder irnos cuando antes a Nerima.

-Abuelo Genma, ¿quién ez Akane?-preguntó Ai.

-La prometida de mi hijo-respondió.

Una vez tubimos todo listo caminamos montaba abajo, yo cargaba con la pequeña Ai en ela espalda. El horror llegó pronto al comprobar como la entrada al barrio dónde habia vivido ya unos años estada totalmente destrozado, y sus habitantes, andaban, acechaban y mordían. Y de nuevo esa sensación de angustia y opresión en mi pecho.

CONTINUARÁ…

Akane Tendo ^^

Ahora paso a responder a los comentarios anónimos :)

susyakane: me alegra que te gustase mi historía, a mi tb me encanta Residen Evil y The Walking Dedad, me encantas las pelis post apocalipticas y de ahí surguió la idea xD espero que te guste mi segundo capítulo y que me lo hagas saber porfi :).

darkedge: jajaj de verdad a mi tb me dolió matar a Kasumi T-T pero no podía dejar a todos vivos, y lo que está claro esque Kasumi tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir siendo tan tanquila y tan adorable xD me dolió mucho pero en fin xDD jeje espero que te guste mi próximo capitulo y me lo hagas saber ^^ gracias por tu opinión ^^

Y despues de contestar a todos xD los anónimos y no anónimos espero de nuevo sus opiniones y que les guste :)

Nos leemos pronto ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! aquí está el capítulo 3 ^^ me alegra mucho que les gustase el dos ^^ la cosa va tomando algo de color :) espero que disfruten del 3 ^^

Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago ésto sin ánimo de lucro :)

Capítulo 3. Tenemos que buscarlos.

-¡Oh no!- me agaché esquivando ese boken que apuntaba hacia mí.

Mis ojos rápidamente alzaron hasta los de Kuno, los suyos ahora eran negros, su piel pálida y descompuesta, el verme lo enloqueció.

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-gritó mientras soltaba su mazo y se lanzó sobre mí, aprisionándome contra el suelo, no podía moverme, estaba aterrorizada.

-"¿Será éste el final?"- no, no podía ser, si Kuno acababa conmigo también lo haría con mi hermana y mi tía.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el siguiente ataque de Kuno fue directo para morderme, cerré los ojos con fuerza, no llegó, cuando abrí los abrí me encontraba en los brazos del doctor Tofu, su rostro reflejaba cansancio. En el suelo junto a nosotros yacía el cuerpo inerte de Kuno.

El doctor Tofu me bajó al suelo, de nuevo esa sensación de dolor y angustia se apoderó de mi, llorando me abracé a Tofu y éste me correspondió el abrazo.

-Akane, me alegro mucho de que estéis bien, pero deberíamos salir de aquí, es peligroso y…-su vos se quebró.

Busqué con la mirada aquello que consiguió desencajar el rostro a Tofu, y allí estaba, la que fue mi hermana Kasumi, ahora acechaba con rabia hacia nosotros. El doctor se separó de mi y fue hacia ella, golpeándola en la cabeza, no muy fuerte, solo los suficiente para que dejara de moverse.

-¿Pe… pero doctor que ha hecho?-no podía haberme imaginado jamás al doctor haciéndole ningún tipo de daño a Kasumi.

Tofu la posó sobre sus rodillas y cerró con sus manos sus parpados.

-Es mejor dejarla descansar, estaba sufriendo… y no quería verla así-dijo.

Me acerqué lo suficiente para comprobar cómo las lágrimas del doctor no dejaban de salir. Entendí que era mejor dejarlo solo y me fui junto con Nabiki y Nodoka.

Pasado un rato Tofu se nos acercó.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo.

Los 4 salimos a la calle horrorizados, tuvimos que correr y defendernos de algunos vecinos de Nerima que trataban de comernos, pronto llegamos a la consulta del doctor y cerramos las puertas.

-Doctor, ¿sabe usted qué está pasando?-preguntó tía Nodoka.

-Más o menos, parece que es algún tipo de virus que se está transmitiendo, desconozco el inicio de éste, pero con que haya un afectado, el resto se hace por mordidas o arañazos-

-¿Y tiene cura?-pregunté.

-No estoy seguro Akane, pero lo que si puedo decirte que aquellos que han sido infectados, su cuerpo empieza a pudrirse quedando solo los huesos, y eso no tiene vuelta atrás-dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su parpado.

-¿Entonces qué va a ser de nosotros?-dijo Nabiki aterrada.

-¿Sois los únicos supervivientes?- preguntó el doctor.

-Mi padre y mi hermana…-no podía seguir.

-Pero mi marido, mi hijo y el maestro no estaban en casa- dijo Nodoka.

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó el doctor.

-Entrenando- dijo Nabiki.

-Podría ser que ellos estén bien…-decía Tofu.

-¡TIENEN QUE ESTARLO!-grité-Ra… Ranma tiene que estar bien-mis piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo.

El doctor se acercó a mí, secó mis lágrimas.

-Iremos a buscarles-me dijo intentando sonreir.

-Si…-dije.

-Bien, Nabiki, señora Saotome, es mejor que de momento se queden aquí, está todo cerrado y no podrán entrar, iremos por Ranma y los demás y cuando estemos todos, ya veremos que hacer-dijo el doctor.

Nabiki y Nodoka asintieron, era lo mejor para ellas, atravesar todo Nerima y llegar a las montañas no iba ser fácil.

En las mochilas guardamos algo de comida, y Tofu y yo salimos en busca de los demás.

Cruzamos Nerima, luchando y acabando con todos lo que nos cortaban el paso, no fue nada fácil pero conseguimos llegar, subimos las montañas y llegamos al claro dónde siempre acampaban Genma y Ranma, pero allí no había nada, sólo el cuerpo inerte de un anciano.

-Han llegado hasta aquí-dije horrorizada llevando mis manos hasta mi cabeza.

-Tranquila Akane, acabaron con ese, seguramente Ranma pensó lo mismo que tu y fue a buscarte-me intentaba tranquilizar el doctor.

-Si así fuera nos habriamos cruzado en el camino-

-Estuvimos medio día en la clínica tal vez fue en ese momento-

-¡Tenemos que volver!-concluí.

El camino de vuelta no fue fácil, cada vez habían más infectados y cada vez parecían moverse más rápido.

-¡Zocorro!-gritaba horrorizada una niña.

Corrí rápido hacia ella, golpeando de una patada a su agresor y de un salto la saqué del círculo de infectados que la acechaban.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunté preocupada.

-Grazias, me he perdido de mis amigos-

-Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres-dije esperanzada con la idea de otros supervivientes-me llamo Akane, ¿ y tu?-

-Yo soy Ai, ¿Akane?, te llamas igual que la novia de mi papa Ranma-dijo.

CONTINUARÁ…

Akane Tendo

¿Qué les pareció?, ya hay ganas de que se encuentren no? yo tengo más que nadie de ganas jeje xD bueno espero que les haya gustado y porfi hacermelo saber ^^ ahora paso a contestar a los anóminos por aquí y a los otros como siempre ^^

darkedge: jeje me alegro que te gustase ^^ y no me he tardado mucho no? cuidate mucho ^^y gracias!

Creo que ya contesté a todo el mundo :)

Bueno nos leemos ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :) ¿qué tal están? ^^ aquí os traigo la 4ª entrega de The Evil in Nerima, la verdad estoy muy contenta porque cada vez tiene más seguidore y eso motiva bastante al escritor ^^ quizás este les parezca un capítulo triste, pero que vamso a hacerle, una historia así tiene que tener sus momentos tristes,pero prometo que habrá mejores momentos lo juro :)

Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, hago ésto sin ánimo de lucro :)

Capítulo 4. Akane no está…

Una vez tuvimos todo listo caminamos montaña abajo, yo cargaba con la pequeña Ai en la espalda. El horror llegó pronto al comprobar como la entrada al barrio dónde había vivido ya unos años estada totalmente destrozado, y sus habitantes, andaban, acechaban y mordían. Y de nuevo esa sensación de angustia y opresión en mi pecho.

-Papá cuida de Ai- dije posando a la pequeña niña en los brazos de mi padre-¡Jeh! Esta gente no sabe con quien se enfrentan-

-Ranma ten cuidado, no los subestimes si te muerden serán tu final- dijo el maestro.

-Ya lo se viejo, ¿quieres dejar de hablar y ayudarme?-

Entre el maestro y yo conseguimos derrumbar a una cantidad grande de oponentes, todos con esos ojos sangrientos y sus bocas abiertas mostrando hasta el último de sus dientes, era una imagen francamente horrible.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- y luego un lazo que me aprisionaba.

Giré hacia la dirección del extraño lazo, y ahí estaba Kodachi, o lo que fue de ella, su pelo no estaba recogido en una cola como siempre, lo llevaba suelto, resuelto y cubierto de sangre. Se podía ver como en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo le faltaban trozos de carne y su maillot rasgado, apenas le cubria nada, poco dejaba a la imaginación.

-¿Ko… Kodachi?- la voz se me quebró.

Vale Kodachi siempre había sido bastante molesta, loca y incluso a veces peligrosa, pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza al verla en ese estado. No no podía dejarla así, ni ella se merecía vivir como eso. Rápidamente corrí hacia ella y de una patada circular rompí su cuello cayendo al suelo.

-Siento lo que te ha pasado- me desabroché la camisa y se la eché sobre el cuerpo, cubriendo su semi-desnudez-Vamos- dije a mi padre y al maestro para seguir, me dolía el corazón al pensar en Akane, mi Akane en ese estado, ¡NO!, no podía ser.

Pronto llegamos a la calle del dojo, sorteando algunos cadáveres yacentes en la calzada, entre ellos el de kuno, una pizca de esperanza sentí al pensar que esa hilera de cadáveres podría haber sido creada por mi prometida. Pero pronto ese atisbo de esperanza desapareció al ver a Kasumi sin vida, tumbada sobre el jardín.

-¡KASUMI!-gritó en maestro corriendo hacia ella y arrodillándose a su lado.

Mi padre dejó a Ai en el suelo a mi lado y imitando al maestro corrió hacia el cuerpo de la que fue mi cuñada.

Por unos instantes solo se escucharon los sollozos de mi progenitor y del maestro.

-Papa Ranma, ¿estáz bien?-preguntó la dulce Ai.

-No soy…-¿estaba llorando?.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr- todos volteamos para ver a Soun corriendo hacia nosotros.

Mi padre se posicionó junto a nosotros y de un puñetazo mandó a su amigo de la infancia al suelo. ¿Akane?, cómo alma que lleva el diablo corrí hacia el interior de la casa buscando a mi prometida.

-¡AKANE!, ¡AKANE!- mis lágrimas salían con más agresividad de mis ojos.

Recorrí cada rincón de la casa, ni rastro de los otros habitantes de la casa, subí hasta el cuarto de mi prometida, no había nadie, me acerqué a su cama, tomé el marco de fotos que le regalé hacía dos navidades y llevándolo junto a mi pecho me derrumbé.

No se cuanto había pasado una quizás dos horas, el maestro llamó a la puerta de Akane.

-Vamos Ranma tenemos que ir a buscarla-dijo.

-Pe… ro ella no está…-mi voz sonaba ronca.

¡Plaf!- un tortazo de mi padre me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Inútil, malcriado, hijo ingrato, no seas cobarde y no te derrumbes ahora, ¿sabes qué?, acabo de perder a mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de juventud, una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, pero… no hay rastro ni de tu madre, ni de Akane o Nabiki, ellas pueden estar bien, tenemos que ir a por ellas-mi reacción fue pegarle un puñetazo a mi padre.

-Voy a coger algunas cosas-salí hacia mi habitación para coger todo lo que fuera útil, ponerme una nueva camisa china, y bajar a la nevera a por algunos víveres.

Una vez lo tuvimos todo preparado nos disponíamos a salir.

-¿Dónde está Ai?-pregunté.

-Es verdad hace rato que no la veo-dijo el maestro.

-¿QUÉ?- grité-¿LA DEJÉ AQUÍ CON VOSOTROS!-

-Quizás se escapó, es un descuido , cuando tu padre lloraba la muerte de Soun- dijo el maestro.

Me volví hacia él.

-¿Y tú?, ¿qué estabas haciendo?-dije apretándole del cuello de su pequeño kimono.

-Yo…. Este estaba triste por Kasumi y…-

Estuve a punto de acabar con él en ese momento.

-Hijo suéltale, la buscaremos, a ella también- dijo mi padre.

-De acuerdo iremos por ellas-juré.

CONTINUARÁ…

Akane Tendo

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor hacermelo saber, aprovecho también para aquellos que no lo sepan se ha confiermado que se va a hacer un Live de Ranma se estrenará en dicciembre y será un especial de dos horas de duración. Creo que los fanátcos de Ranma les interesa ¿no?

h t t p : / / r a m e n p a r a d o s . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 1 1 / 0 9 / l i v e - a c t i o n - e s p e c i a l - d e - r a n m a - 1 2 . h t m l

h t t p : / / r a m e n p a r a d o s . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 1 1 / 0 9 / n u e v o s - d e t a l l e s - s o b r e - e l - l i v e - a c t i o n - d e . h t m l

Ya sabeis como va esto en la barra de direcciones quitar los espacios y ponerlo juntos ^^

Y ahora paso a responder el correo xD

Voy a esponder por aquí a todos por que la pagina no me deja hacerlo pro privados ¬¬ en fin...

Tsukire: Te juro que estoy intentando mejorar por todos los medios xD osea como es la primera vez que escribo una historia asíme resulta más difícil describir toda la situación, una historia de amor y cómida siempre es más fácil de crear que algo así, pero prometo esforzarme al máximo ^^ bueno gracias por tu crítica :) cuidate mucho ^^ y espero que te guste mi nuevo capítulo ^^

loko789: Haber siento de verdad haber matado a Kasumi, adoro a Kasumi, pero tienen que entender que siendo como es es la que menos posibilidades de sobrevivir tenía, y tu dices que dejé vivos a otros, claro no voy a matar a todos en el primer capítulo, falta mucho fics, no obsatante gracias por opinar ^^

susyakane: Me alegra que te guste mi historia ^^ creo que este capítulo responde a tu duda de por que Ai andaba sola xD y en cuento a los demás personajes tranquila irán apareciendo ^^ espero que te guste mi capítulo, cuidate mucho :)

karla eves: Muchas gracias por tus oponiones siempre bienvenidas y por tus animos ^^ y espero que te siga gustando la historia :) cuidate mucho ^^

darkedge: de verdad siento mucho lo de Kasumi T-T jajaj a mi tb me encanta y la adoro pero no se salió así lo siento :( de todas formas me alegra que aun así te esté gustando y gracias por todos tus animos, cuidate ^^

Josciel: muchas gracias por tus comentarios siempre ^^ espero que te guste mi nuevo capítulo ^^ cuidate mucho :)

Creo que ya están todos, mil perdones por lo de Kasumi a mi también me gusta mucho, pero salió así, espero que les siga gustando mi historia y nos leemos muy pronto y dejarme comentarios porfi :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola que de tiempo! perdonar mi retraso pero ya empezé la universidad y me queda menos tiempo para escribir, pero aquí teneis el 5º capítulo de esta historia, y espero que lo disfruteis tanto leyendolo como yo lo hice escibiendolo ^^

Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, som propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de Ai Koizumi, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

Capítulo 5. ¿Erez la novia de mi papa Ranma

-Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres-dije esperanzada con la idea de otros supervivientes-me llamo Akane, ¿ y tu?-

-Yo soy Ai, ¿Akane?, te llamas igual que la novia de mi papa Ranma-dijo.

Por un momento mi mente se bloqueó, ¿Ranma?, ¿Había dicho Ranma?, o solo mi mente deseosa de saber si mi prometido se encontraba bien me había jugado una mala pasada. Mi sexto sentido se despertó, miré a mi alrededor y observé a un grupo extenso de infectados dirigiéndose a nosotras. Rápidamente abracé con mi cuerpo a la pequeña Ai y salimos de allí saltando hacia el tejado de la consulta del doctor.

Tia Nodoka nos abrió la puerta de la azotea para que pudiéramos entrar, allí ya se encontraba el doctor que observaba con preocupación a la pequeña hay, la dejé en suelo.

-Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te encuentras?-preguntó amablemente el doctor.

-Eztoy bien, creo, me perdí- dijo con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos chocolate.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Tofu mientras la examinaba.

-Me llamo Ai Koizumi-dijo tímidamente.

-Koizumi…-repitió pensativa mi hermana.

Una vez solté todo el equipo me acerqué al lugar donde se encontraban Tofu atendiendo a la pequeña Ai.

-Ai, antes digiste algo sobre tu padre, ¿verdad?-pregunté.

-Miz padrez murieron en caza, yo eztaba con mi abuelito, pero el también murió…- se le quebró la voz y comenzó a llorar.

Dulcemente me acerqué para abrazarla y ésta agradeció el gesto, permitiéndose llorar durante unas largas horas.

-¿A… kane?-la escuché por primera vez.

-Dime- dije sonriéndole maternalmente.

-¿Tu tienez novio verdad?-

-¿Có… cómo?, ¿porrr quéeee me preguntas ESO?- puede que me altera un poco.

-¿Tu erez Akane, la novia de Ranma?-

-¿RANMA?, ¿CONOCES A RANMA?- se sobresalté.

-Bueno, el me ha cuidado dezde lo del abuelito- sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo brillantes.

-¿Y dónde está el?, ¿Ranma… está bien?-mi pecho me dolía muchísimo.

-Papa Ranma dijo de ir a buzcarte, eztaba muy preocupado por su novia y abu Genma dijo que eztaba muerto de miedo-relataba Ai.

-¿Ranma y Genma están bien?- ahora era tia Nodoka la que suspira aliviada.

-Eztubimos en tu caza Akane, pero allí lez perdí, intenté ir a mi caza y fue cuando me econtrazte-

-¿Entonces Ranma puede estar en el dojo?- dije mirando emocionada al doctor.

-Akane, ¿salimos de nuevo?- me preguntó.

-Por supuesto- dije secándome los restos de lágrimas que me quedaban.

Cogimos de nuevo el equipo y mi boken y me dirigí a la pequeña Ai.

-Volveré con Ranma- le sonreí.

-Ten cuidado Akane- dijo abrazandome.

Tofu y yo subimos a la azotea y desde allí comprobamos cómo se encontraba los alrededores, pronto decidimos que lo más sensato era ir saltando por los tejados hasta encontrar una zona más despejada.

En nueve casas más a la izquierda camino del dojo encontramos un pequeño claro y utilizando las tuberías por donde pasaba el agua descendimos hasta la calzada.

-¡Jeh!estúpido, ¿creistes que podrías conmigo?- esa voz inconfundible.

Delante nuestra un infectado se desplomaba y cayendo al suelo y dejando mi campo de visión libre. Frente a mí se encontraba mi estúpido, engreído, egocéntrico y pervertido prometido.

-¡RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-salió de mi garganta, al tiempo que se posaba sobre mi esa mirada azulada, ahora llena de sorpresa y con un matiz cristalino.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó como si de un campo magnético atrayente se tratara en dirección a mi prometido.

En los 5 metros que había entre él y yo tuvimos que esquivar y quitarnos de encima a unos cuantos infectados, pero daba igual, el me miraba a mí y yo a él, finalmente salté a sus brazos rodeándole y derrumbándome ante él, de pronto me acordé de mi padre y mi hermana, de que estaba sola en el mundo. Casi, aun tenía a mi hermana Nabiki, a la cual defendería con mi vida, y le tenía a él, a mi testarudo prometido. Y entonces esa opresión de mi pecho, desapareció.

CONTINURÁ…

Akane Tendo :)

¿Qué les gustó?, por fin encontró a Ranma, jeje prometo que ahora vendrá lo bueno, no los queria tener mucho tiempo separados, pero así surgieron las cosas, ahora empezará la historia con Ranma y Akane estando cerca ^^

Espero sus comentarios como siempre ^^

Y ahora paso a responder:

I'm Suppaman: éste personaje, porque no puedo llamarle de otra forma me dedicó un mensaje super "lindo" asique voy a ponerles lo que me dijo: (Abajo con los Ranma/Akane! Ya aburre que sólo escriban de esta pareja! Hay muchos personajes en Ranma 1/2 no sean flojas y usen su puta imaginación para intentar escribir otra cosa! Abajo los fanfics de esta pareja tan quemada! Mi reacción a todos los Ranma/Akane que han invadido este fandom: ┌∩┐(●_●)┌∩┐ ┌∩┐(●_●)┌∩┐ ┌∩┐(●_●)┌∩┐ ┌∩┐(●_●)┌∩┐ ┌∩┐(●_●)┌∩┐ )

Ahora le contesto, mira I'm Suppaman si te aburren los fics que van de Ranma & Akane, es sencillo, NO LOS LEAS!, en la descripción de mi fics pone CLARAMENTE que este fics va de Ranma y Akane, en mi perfil pone que soy 100% fiel a la pareja de Ranma y Akane, por lo cual no tienes nada que hacer ni en mi perfil ni con mis fics, por lo cual te invito a que te vayas con tus mestajes DESPECTIVOS a otra parte, si no te gustan mis protas ve y busca otros fics que no vayan de ellos dos, y como dice mi novio, ¿si no te parece original escribir sobre una invasión de Zombis en la historia de Ranma? esque tienes un concepto raro de la originalidad. Y bueno nada más no voy a perder más el tiempo con personajes como tu, y si vuelvo a recibir un solo mesaje más despectivo tendré que tomar medidas más serias, asique nuevamente te invito a que no pierdas el tiempo con mis fics porque TODOS van a ir de RANMA Y AKANE, básicamente porque SON LOS MEJORES! :D Y LOS PROTAS DE RANMA 1/2 y si no ponle una queja a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

darkedge: jajaj tienes razón que miedo imaginarse a Kodachi de zombie y con su risa JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO xD yo no duermo seguro jaja xD me alegra que te gustase mi capítulo ^^ espero que éste no te decepcione y nada Ukyo espero que no tarde mucho en salir ^^ y claro los demás personajes tb xD Cuidate :)

Creo que ya les conteste a todos los privi y a los que no tiene cuenta, si no perdonarme

os dejo un video del live de Ranma para que vayais emocionandoos un poquito xD tanto o más que yo xD

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = j s r 7 R P 5 4 a R E & l i s t = F L o v z M A 7 5 7 I U 7 P e D 9 7 f N q 9 c g & f e a t u r e = m h _ l o l z

Nada ya sabeis quitar los espacios para poder verlos y nada espero sus comentarios, nos leemos y cuidarse mucho ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! no me pegueis por la tardanza xD (unaque lo merezca T_T) pero entre el trabajo y la universidad no tenía tiempo para nada... bueno ahora estoy en el paro asique tendré más tiempo para actualizar antes T_T xD (no se si eso es bueno o no xD)

Bueno por lo menos este capítulo es más largo que normalmente (es una forma de compensar la tardanza) y es bonito yo creo que les va a gustar ^^

Los personajes de ésta serie no me pertenecen, sor propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago ésto sin ánimo de lucro :)

Capítulo 6.

Estuve a punto de acabar con él en ese momento.

-Hijo suéltale, la buscaremos, a ella también- dijo mi padre.

-De acuerdo iremos por ellas-juré.

Salimos los tres de lo que fue el dojo Tendo, corrimos en dirección que creímos que podía haber tomado la pequeña Ai. Por el camino nos encontramos a muchos de nuestros conocidos y vecinos de Nerima, todos ellos convertidos en "eso", ningún superviviente. Giramos hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha, mis pasos me guiaban camino a la consulta del doctor Tofu, ¿una corazonada?, podéis llamarlo como queráis.

Unos de los infectados apareció delante mía, tan cerca que casi podía oler su putrefacto aliento, pero yo fui más rápido que el, por supuesto.

-¡Jeh! estúpido, ¿creíste que podrías conmigo?-dije a la vez que su cuerpo inerte caía delante de mí.

-¡RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-alguien gritó mi nombre, esa forma tan poco "delicada" de llamar a alguien siendo una chica no podía ser de otra persona.

Levanté incrédulo mi vista, ahí en el suelo estaba ella, desprotegida, con su cabello revuelto, su kimono sucio y raido, pero a salvo, viva, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos vidriosos.

-A ka ne- susurré (vale existe la posibilidad remota que por culpa del polvo y la situación me picaran los ojos y derramara alguna lágrima, pero sólo por eso).

Mi cuerpo se movió solo, impulsado por todo ese pánico, terror que había vivido hasta el momento, me importaba en ese momento el orgullo un pimiento, solo quería correr hasta ella y comprobar por mi mismo que ella estaba bien.

5 menos había entre ella y yo, 5 metros en el que tuvimos que quitarnos de encima a unos cuantos de esos "no muertos", pero no importaba nada más, yo solo le miraba a ella, y Akane a mí, esos 5 metros que se me hicieron como 5 horas, pero por fin llegué hasta ella, y la abracé, si lo hice, como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a ver, pronto ella comenzó a llorar con más fuerzas y se aferraba más a mí, enterré su cabeza en mi pecho, lo había pasado francamente mal, tan mal como yo, no peor, ella había perdido a parte de su familia, a tu padre, el único progenitor que tenía, pero no estaba sola, le tenía a él, y a sus padres que la querían como a una hija, nunca la dejarían sola, ¿en serio había pensado eso?, si, quería estar con ella, si toda esta situación se arreglaba solo quería estar con ella, con su torpe, violenta y marimacho prometida.

Me aparté un poco solo para poder ver su rostro, desencajado por todo el dolor que había pasado pero aun así sonreía, limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares, ella volvió a abrazarme, como no queriendo separarse nunca.

-Chicos de verdad no quiero molestaros pero estamos rodeados- dijo mi padre.

Pronto alcé la cabeza para comprobar que era verdad, estábamos rodeados.

-¡Plaf!- el doctor de una patada mandó al suelo a unos cuantos que estaban junto a unas cañerías.- Chicos volvamos a la clínica- dijo cogiendo el brazos a la pequeña Ai.

Bien la habíamos encontrado, estaría con Akane seguramente, la rodeé con mis brazos y salté con ella al tejado, ni muerto la soltaba.

Corrimos por los tejados hasta llegar al consultorio del doctor Tofu.

-¡Ranma, hijo!- mi madre me llamó abrazándome por detrás.

-Mamá, estás bien, menos mal- me sentí aliviado de verdad.

-Menos mal que estáis bien-dijo Nabiki acercándose a nosotros.

Sonreí a mi "cuñadita", también me alegraba de verla sana y salva, ahora me dirigí hacia donde estaba Ai.

-Ai, ¿por qué te fuiste?, nos tubistes a todos muy preocupados-le reñí.

-Lo ziento papi, pero quería ir a ver mi caza-comenzó a llorar.

-No soy tu papi-

-Ranma, la hiciste llorar- dijo por primera vez Akane que aun seguía entre mis brazos.

-¿Pe… pero?-

-¿Me bajas?-dijo sonrojada.

-Claro- la solté en el suelo aun más rojo que ella.

Akane se acercó a la pequeña Ai y la abrazó.

-No le hagas caso Ai, a veces Ranma es un poco brusco, pero te lo dice porque estaba realmente preocupado, la próxima vez tienes que decirle a alguien a donde quieres ir por que ahora es peligroso lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- le dijo tiernamente.

-Zi- dejó de llorar.

Akane se volvió hacia mi.

-Y tu no seas tan brusco, solo es una niña-me reprochó.

-Bien ahora ya te vuelves a enfadar conmigo, mira que las he pasado canutas, por tu culpa- se me escapó.

-¿Por mi culpa?- preguntó extrañada.

-Nada- me fui irritado, una cosa era que en un momento de debilidad mostrada algo mi preocupación pero de ahí a decirlo había un trecho.

El resto del día lo pasamos descansando, me tomé un baño después de Akane, y me senté junto a mi madre, mientras me contaba lo ocurrido en el dojo Tendo, Akane estaba sola y yo siendo tan brusco con ella…

Me fui a buscarla, entré en la sala de estar pero ahí solo estaban Nabiki, el maestro y Ai.

-¿Sabéis dónde está Akane?-pregunté.

-Creo que está en uno de los cuartos de la planta de arriba, pero creo que quiere estar sola- dijo Nakibi.

Y un cuerno la iba a dejar sola, me giré para retomar mi camino pero antes de irme y sin mirar dije:

-Nabiki, no estáis solas, para mis padres sois sus hijas-

-Gracias-dijo.

Recorrí el pasillo y subí las escaleras hasta la primera planta, reconocí la habitación enseguida era la misma que cuando Akane estuvo ingresada por lo de la pierna. Llamé a la puerta pero como no obtuve respuesta la abrí. Allí sobre la misma cama se encontraba mi prometida, ahora bien peinada, con un chandals celeste, se abrazaba a sí misma y tenía su rostro enterrado entre sus piernas. Con cuidado me acerqué a la cama y me senté junto a ella.

Ninguno habló durante algunos minutos.

-Me gustaría estar sola- dijo Akane rompiendo el silencio.

-Pero no puedo hacer eso-solté.

-¿Pero qué dices idiota?, ¿cómo que no puedes?- dijo alzando la cabeza, mirándome con sus rostro claramente enfadado.

-No es el momento de estar sola, no puedo dejarte sola, te dejé sola y mira lo que pasó-

-Tu no desatastes el virus, o lo que sea esto-

Pegué un puñetazo en la cama.

-Si hubiera estado contigo en casa a lo mejor…-

-¡YO NO PUDE, NO PUDE EVITARLO, KASUMI YA…!-su voz de resquebrajó.

Estuvimos otro rato en silencio.

-No podías hacer nada, Akane, ni yo tampoco-ahora rompí yo el silencio.

-Ya… pero, Kasumi, papa…-se volvió a derrumbar.

Ahora sí me acerqué a ella y la tomé entre mis brazos, acunandola, acariciando su pelo.

-Se que no es mucho, pero sabes que Nabiki y tu no estáis solas, mis padres os adoran- le dije.

-Lo sabemos, gracias… pobre Ai ella si que está sola-

-Bueno ella ahora también está con nosotros, ¿ no crees que se te parece?-

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó.

-Claro, las dos tercas como una mula, poniéndose en peligro, preocupando a los demás, aich eso duele..- dile acariciándome donde Akane me había pegado.

-Idiota-

-Sus ojos-dije.

-¿Eh?-

-Tenéis los mismos ojos- dije mirándole directamente a los suyos.

Ella me sonrió, uff no puedo con esa sonrisa, aquella que conocí hace tres primaveras, aquella que no se en qué momento juré que solo seria para mí. Con mi mano derecha le acaricié su rostro, tan suave, Akane olía tan bien.

-Pasé miedo sabes-confesé- creí que…-

-Lo siento…-dijo acariciando mi mano con la suya, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Ranma, Akane- reímos.

-Dime- le dije.

-No dime tu-

-Mejor digo yo- dijo Nabiki desde el otro lado de la puerta- tortolitos bajad a comer algo-dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

En ese momento nos dimos cuenta de la situación y nos separamos avergonzados. Bajamos a la sala de estar, ya estaban todos reunidos, comiendo algunas de las provisiones que había en el consultorio.

-Bien ahora que estamos todos, vamos a ver si estáis de acuerdo con mi plan-empezó el doctor- Aun no sabemos a qué es debido esto pero lo que está claro es que no nos podemos quedar indefinidamente aquí, básicamente porque no tenemos comida suficiente-

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- preguntó mi padre.

-Parece que Nerima está toda infectada, pero aun así podríamos intentar hacer un último intento de buscar supervivientes, luego deberíamos salir de aquí y probar en otras ciudades-decía Tofu.

-Claro, podíamos ir al U-chan y buscarla- vaya era la primera vez que me acordaba de mi amiga de la infancia.

-Y al Neko-hanten y buscar a Shampoo y a la vieja momia- dijo Happosai.

-Y Ryoga-kun, el no suele estar por Nerima puede que esté bien- dijo Akane con un como de esperanza que me molestó un poco.

-Exacto, pero sería una tontería ponernos todos en peligro, asique Ai, Nodoka y Nabiki que mejor se queden y el resto vayamos por los posibles supervivientes.

-Yo quiero ir con Akane-chan-dijo Happosai saltando hacia el pecho de mi prometida.

-¡Ni de coña!-dije mandándolo a la otra punta de la habitación de un puñetazo.- ¡Yo ni muerto me separo de Akane!-para cuando me dí cuanta de lo que había dicho mi prometida estaba como un tomate al igual que yo, y todos nos miraban incrédulos.

-Quiero decir ella es tan patosa que probablemente la muerdan a la primera de cambio jajaja-dije riendo como un loco.

¡Plaf!- juro que no ví venir el puñetazo.

-Bien Akane y Ranma podrían ir al U-chan, Genma, Happosai y yo iremos al Neko-hanten-dijo Tofu.

Mi padre se tiró un jarrón de agua, transformándose y casando un cartel que ponía.

-"yo solo soy un panda amigable"-

-Tú también vas pedazo de cobarde-dije enfadado zarandeándolo ante la risa de todos.

CONTINUARÁ…

Akane Tendo ^^

¿Qué les pareció?, a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo, espero que hayan disfrutado al igual que yo :)

y ahora paso a contentar :)

rusa-ranmayakane : que pena que estés descontenta con los personajes del live! a mi la verdad tanto Ranma como Akane me ecantan, lo único que si es verdad que Genma tiene pelo, pero por lo demás a mi me gustan mucho todos :) y personalmente creo que la actriz que hace de Akane es super linda ^^

Y bueno haber el resto personajes al menos en este live no van a salir, es una pena, pero es así, se van a centrar solo en Ranma/Akane y bueno se que se estrena hoy y qe habrá que esperar un poco para verlo sub y nada luego dejaré unos videos que espero que te gusten ^^ un saludo :)

karla eves: me alegra mucho que te gustase mi capítulo ^^ siento mucho la tardanza y bueno espero que la tardanza se compense con el capítulo jeje ^^U gracias con todo un saludo :)

darkedge: muchas gracias por tu comentario! y por tu apoyo, es verdad si no les gusta Ranma y Akane que no lo lean, jope a mi no me gusta por ejemplo Ranma y Shampoo y si veo historias así no las leo y punto pero no entro insultando... en fin muchas gracias y espero que te guste mi nuevo capítulo :)

Rena7: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! es verdad la gente asi, yo creo que este tienen que tener una vida muy aburrida como para hacer esas cosas, ya podrian usar sus energias en algo más productivo jeje xD muchas gracias y me alegra que te guste mi historia un saludo ^^

itzeldesaotome: vaya a un fic tuyo también le puso eso el personaje ese? en fin... pasado xD muchas gracias y haber si me paso a leer tus fic ^^ y siento la tardanza ahora tendré más tiempo y prometo actualizar antes gracias por todo ^^

Josciel: muchas gracias Josciel, ese tio/tia es idiota! yo paso de el pero es normal que moleste en fin, muchas gracias por todo y espero que te guste mi capítulo ^^

Creo que he contestado a todos si no me dais tras tras la próxima vez ^^

Bueno tengo que deciros que hoy se estrena el live en japón y nada que os dejo con unos videos que espero que gusten y esperando sus comentarios y haber si sub pronto el live xD

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = p 3 8 y M _ 8 M P J s & l i s t = F L o v z M A 7 5 7 I U 7 P e D 9 7 f N q 9 c g & i n d e x = 4 & f e a t u r e = p l p p _ v i d e o

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = i n c c j i V J y l E & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

Para los que le interese también hubo un salón del manga hace poco y fui con mi grupal de Ranma asique les dejo mi DA por si quieren ver nuestras fotos, yo soy la que cosplayea a Akane ^^

h t t p : / / a k a n e s a o t o m e t e n d o . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /

Aun falta fotos por subir pero hay unas cuantas ^^

Ahora si me despido hasta el próximo capítulo espero sus comentarios :)


End file.
